gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Raagna
Raagna is a planet of Oltair and home to the Ragna-Hydh, a vicious species of alien with a reptilian anthropomorphic body. Its dark blue clouds cover the purple, grainy soil and intensely cold temperatures. Storms always rage on the planet's surface. Raagna was one of the first members of the IPC. Inhabitants The inhabitants of the planet Raagna are its indigenous Ragna-Hydh. The Ragna-Hydh are the only sentient species living on the planet, and it is questionable whether things were always this way. Due to the fiercely proud and dominant nature of the Ragna-Hydh, it is not too far of a stretch to believe that the Ragna-Hydh made sure they would be the only sentient race left on the planet. Although the Ragna-Hydh are a part of the IPC, there is no inter-planetary travel available to Raagna at this time, and therefore there is no other alien (or human) presence on the planet. Indigenous creatures include herbivores and carnivores and many cannibalistic fauna. Culture Raagna culture is obviously dominated by the only sentient species, the Ragna-Hydh. Their culture and history seems much more complex than their aggressive tendencies suggest, though little detail is known of it. Ragna-Hydh are strongly hierarchical, almost working under a caste system. They are also loosely matriarchal, with all Ragna-Hydh answering to a single Empress, who presumably rules from the Ragna capital. The Ragna-Hydh thrive on killing and war. Ragna-Hydh have a very complicated code of ethics and strongly seem to rely on an almost Darwinistic idea of "only the strongest survive." Some would say that the Ragna-Hydh have taken this to extremes to mean "Only the strongest deserve to survive," but others would argue otherwise. The Ragna-Hydh often complain to the IPC of their culture being misunderstood, and there have been some examples of the IPC stepping in to reprimand Raagna for war crimes. History Unfortunately, due to the hostile nature of the Ragna-Hydh, little to nothing is known about Raagna's history. Some speculate the Ragna-Hydh evolved from one of the more aggressive breeds of creatures on the planet's surface and began to band together to fight the other hostiles. From this was born the Ragna-Hydh culture, they say. Raagna first joined the IPC after a vicious war broke out between the Ragna-Hydh Empire and the Sarai'i Alliance. Before the two races tore each other apart, the Adiin Federation stepped in to act as an arbitrator between the two races. Offering a chance for peace and cooperation between the two, the three races combined to form the original core of the IPC. Since then, the Ragna-Hydh continue their culture of overpowering and conquering, though now it is in the name of exploring the galaxy to find other worlds to encourage to join the folds of the IPC. Locations Rahk Ssee'k'tu The furthest moon from Raagna's surface is also its smallest, with a rusty surface that resembles Mars or Mercury. Spotted along its surface are what appear to be silver spots. Some believe these are the first line of defense for Raagna. Its name means "Death Moon." Rahk K'toulrr The second-closest moon of Raagna is bluish-green in color, though these are only clouds that cover its surface. Few know whether this moon is even able to sustain Ragna-Hydh, but some speculate that this moon houses much of the Ragna-Hydh war production facilities. Its name roughly translates "Blood Moon." Rahk Gh'houlnn One of three moons that circle Raagna, the name roughly translates "Cold Moon" and is home to what amounts to the jails of Raagna. It is the closest planet to Raagna's surface and is a wine purple in color. Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Places Category:Places Category:Browse Category:Content Category:IPC